


Demon in My Dreams

by TiassheReisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel!Sakusa, Demon!Atsumu, Fantasy AU, Just me and my dedass brain, M/M, No Beta, Porn with Feelings (?), SakuAtsu, angelxdemon, slight BDSM, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha
Summary: Do angels sleep? Yes, they do. Kiyoomi is one of them....he lays on the bed, arms tied by invisible chains, preventing him from escaping. He glares at the demon on top of him whose hands freely roam on Kiyoomi's naked body.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 101





	1. Demon in my Dreams

**Demon in My Dreams**

Do angels sleep? Yes, they do. Kiyoomi is one of them.

He closes his eyes, consciousness fading, forgetting the world as he enters a new one. 

A dream. Just like the other times. 

He wonders why he sees these things, why he sees him.

"You cannot tempt me." The angel said with a voice filled with contempt and determination but the other man just laughs, smirking devilishly like a demon that he is.

"I am not tempting you." The demon's words contradict his actions. Kiyoomi sees the way the other looks at him, the way his eyes spark with hints of devious and malicious thoughts.

'What will he do to me? I do not know and I do not want to find out.' Kiyoomi thought to himself. 

But he found out. 

He found out as he lays on the bed, arms tied by invisible chains, preventing him from escaping. He glares at the demon on top of him whose hands freely roam on Kiyoomi's naked body. 

Hands caress the exposed chest, long nails flicking my left nipple, earning a groan from the angel. 

Do angels curse in their dreams? Maybe so. Kiyoomi is one of them. He curses at this demon whose beautiful eyes stare at Kiyoomi like a hungry beast ready to devour him. 

'Badump. Badump. Badump.' 

That's the sound of Kiyoomi's heartbeats. 

"You look so delicious." The demon licks his lips, hands roaming over the angel's body, caressing his chest, fingers tracing the soft pale skin till it reaches the white trousers. "Shall I?"

"N-No." 

The demon only chuckles at the angel's response. 

"You don't sound so sure." He said, a finger slipping inside before another one joins in. 

"N-No." 

"Apologies, but that's a yes for me." And he strips the angel naked as the day he was created by God. 

What comes next is the tongue licking the exposed cock. His long tongue wraps around the tip and he does this while looking at Kiyoomi as if telling him how much he enjoys licking his cock. 

He can only frown, eyes glaring at the demon. 

He does not want this. He does not want this... 

At least that's what he wants to tell the demon but his body begs to differ, contradicting what is right. 

"S-Stop!" He didn't.

"Hmm..." He continued, slurping half of Kiyoomi's dick before swallowing it whole. 

Kiyoomi can only wish he can free himself from these invisible chains.

'What will you do once you are free?' A part of his mind asks. Yes, indeed. What will he do? Will he stop the demon or will he slam his dick deeper on his throat? 

Kiyoomi is shocked to find these thoughts linger in his mind. What is happening to him? What is this demon doing to him? 

"You want this." The demon whispers, still licking the throbbing cock and hums every time he sees the angel twitch in pleasure. He loves how Kiyoomi looks helpless, sweats running down his forehead. 

'Should I fuck him?' The demon can think of several ways on how to fuck an angel. 'Ahh, he will restrain his moans for me.' He thought. 

But maybe it will be more pleasurable to see the man lying there, watching a demon ride on his cock. 'Hmm, that'll do.' 

"W-What are you doing?" Kiyoomi panics. 

"Just relax and enjoy~" He whispers on the angel's ear as he prepares his hole to take on the leaking cock. "This is just a dream. This is not real. All you have to do is enjoy~" 

The demon positions himself, hole aligned to Kiyoomi's dick. He moans as loud as he can upon feeling the cock enter him. 

"A-Ah~" He moans in relief, walls clenching on the cock inside. "Ahh~" He moans again while grinding his hips, thrusting to create more fiction. 

'Is this how it feels to get fucked by something holy?'

"Shi - " Kiyoomi forced himself not to finish uttering that word. Angels are not supposed to curse. They're not supposed to curse and above all, they're not supposed to enjoy fucking a demon. 

But he does, even if he verbally denies it. He enjoys the way the demon moves his hips, riding his cock as it goes in and out of that sinful hole of his. 

He enjoys the way his wall clenches on his throbbing cock when it hits the right spots inside. He enjoys the way the demon moans, panting on top of him. 

He enjoys how this demon looks at him but at the same time, he hates it. He hates how his eyes tell Kiyoomi that he knows - he knows Kiyoomi is enjoying this. He hates it.

"Hmm, A-Ah!" A surprise scream escaped the demon's throat when he felt the sudden thrust that the man underneath did. Each thrust generates screams, louder than the other. 

"Untie me." The angel commands and the demon follows. 

As soon as he breaks free, Kiyoomi reversed their position, him on top while the demon underneath him, legs spread to accommodate his cock. 

"A-Ah! Yes! T-There! Ah!" He screams when the angel started thrusting his dick inside, building a pleasurable rhythm. 

Kiyoomi closes his eyes. 'What am I doing? This should not be happening.' Even as he thinks of this, he does not stop thrusting his hips, mind torn between the ecstasy of this sinful desire and the guilt he feels.

"This is a dream." The demon whispers. "I am nothing but the demon in your dreams. Just give in to your desire." 

And he did. 

He fucks the demon into oblivion, thrusting as hard as he can. If giving in to his desire means he will be rewarded with moans of pleasure from this demon, then he will gladly do it. After all, this is nothing but a dream... Nothing of this is real. 

"Y-Your name, Ah! Wh-What's your name?" 

"Kiyoomi."

"Hmm, Omi. More, ah! Omi!" 

Just hearing his name on this demon's lips ignites his desires, so he thrusts in an erratic rhythm that sends them both into a euphoria. 

"Kiss me~" There's no need to beg because that's what Kiyoomi wants. 

Should a demon's lips taste this sweet? Should his neck taste this delicious? No one can probably answer his questions. 

"Ugh, fuck!" Such an unholy word coming from an angel's lips. 

"Y-Yes! Fuck me. Harder, Omi. I want you, ah! Harder!" 

He did. He fucked the demon harder until both reach their climax. The demon cums first, cum spreads on his stomach. Kiyoomi soon follows, burying his cock as deep as he can before releasing inside. 

Calming down, he looks at the demon whose eyes are staring at him. He blinks several times, realizing what he did. 

"No need to worry, my dear Omi. You're just dreaming." That's right. Everything is not real. This is just a dream. 

'If this is a dream, why do I not want to wake up?' 

"Close your eyes~" The demon whispers again. Kiyoomi did and he regrets doing so because the moment he opens his eyes, he finds himself on his bed, alone and no demon around. 

He should be happy, relieved... But he feels nothing but longing. It's not enough. He wants that dream again. He wants to dream of him again...

And he did... Every single night, Kiyoomi spends it with the demon, indulging themselves into a sinful desire. He does not want this to end, he does not want to wake up.

'God, forgive me for I have sinned.' The angel thinks of this all the time even while he fucks the demon or the demon fucks him. 'I am a sinner.'

At some point, Kiyoomi thinks this will go on forever, that every time he closes his eyes, he will be there right beside him, will be there to smile at him. But no, it's not. 

"This ends here." The demon said.

"N-No." 

"It has to. This is not where you belong."

"You told me this is a dream. Nothing of this is real, you said."

"I lied. Demons lie, Omi. Stay where you should belong." The demon's eyes are turning red, a tear escaped from his right eye. 

Do demons cry? Yes, this demon did, he did as he flies away. 

The angel wakes up, finding himself alone again but this time, tears are falling from his eyes while remembering what happened in that dream. Kiyoomi thinks that what happened is a nightmare, yes it should be... But it isn't. 

Every time he closes his eyes, the demon is no longer there. Gone... 


	2. Demons don't Cry

As I lay here on my bed, I think about you every second that passes by.

How I wish I have you in my arms, holding you tight, never letting you go... Your smile warms my heart, your kisses are what keeps me alive, your hands are what I want to hold.

How I wish I can turn back the time... The time that you're here with me. Alas, I can't. What I have right now are memories.

"Come back to me. Be with me."

I chant this in my mind like a prayer to the God above.

But that prayer never came true. I know it never will for God will never grant this wish of mine.

What should I do to keep you here with me? Should I go with you?

Maybe I should. Maybe I should fall.

If I fall, will you be there to catch me? I hope so...

"This is a mistake." You said, but I beg to differ. You were never a mistake to me and never will.

"I want to go with you." I begged, but you only shook your head as you let my hand go.

"You can't" A rejection.

"You don't belong with me." That had me wondering. Where should I belong? Here?

"Stay here and forget about me."

How could you ask something so cruel? I wanted to ask this but failed to do so as you started walking away, leaving me behind.

That was a sight that I never wanted to see. Your back turned against me, of you walking away - no, you flew away.

I looked at the white wings at my back and never had I imagine cursing myself, my identity as an angel.

Years passed by, time never healed the wound you left behind. Every day I long for you. Every day I wish to be with you.

Oh, dear God, forgive me. Forgive my sinful desires to this demon.

I chant these words as I find myself in front of the endless darkness.

_Forgive me. Forgive me._

I closed my eyes, remembering what you looked like, your smiles, your everything.

If this endless darkness is what I need to face to see you, then so be it.

I'd rather be walking in this dark world if it means you will be there to embrace me.

I'll forsake the light, I'll forsake my identity for you.

"Forgive me." That was my last words before I ripped my wings apart, leaving it behind as I walk into the endless darkness you call your home.

Will this be my home? No, I don't think so. This place is not my home... You are.

"You've fallen." Your voice sounds so soft, so fragile.

"I have." I answered.

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe I am."

I look into your eyes and see a glint of happiness behind the tears. Yes, this is what I long for. You are what I long for.

As I embrace you, I felt relieved. Finally, I have you in my arms.

"Sshh. Don't cry. Demons don't cry, Atsumu." I said.

"Y-Your wings."

"Is gone. If my wings are what keeps us apart, then I'd rather get rid of it."

God will never forgive me for this sin. He will remember the Angel who ripped his wings just so he can follow the demon in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Angel x Demon SakuAtsu brainrot.  
> This is the same as the threadfic I posted on Twitter. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/MegSaintOmi/status/1311341362285965312?s=19


End file.
